We Got An Email
So... A few days ago, we got a group email and this was it: "Dear class of 2018,' It’s been a long time since we spoke. I was in high school with you. But I need your help. Do you remember Holden Acrest? He was the boy in our class who killed himself. Recently, I’ve noticed some things that scare me and I think he has something to do with it. I know it seems weird but after I tell you about his death, tell me if you think he isn’t connected.' Holden was always happy. He may have always worn long sleeves and been really into punk rock and seemed emo, but he was super sweet. He had so many friends around campus. Every day was an awesome day when he was hanging out with you. I was one of his closest friends so I knew more about him. Holden had a rough home life to put it mildly. No one knew, but his parents were some of the cruelest people. His mother was the lesser of two evils. She may not have hurt him the most but she would cut him off for the smallest mistakes, refusing to speak to him or refusing to help him for days. His dad, on the other hand, would berate Holden with cruel and intentionally mean comments. Yet he would come to school smiling and happy.' No one expected what would happen three months before graduation. He had seemed off for awhile and I needed to know what was happening. We had an argument and I grabbed his wrist to keep him from leaving. In the end, I pulled off his jacket. His arms and wrists were lined with scars. The people around us were stunned and stayed away from him. I was in that group. Holden was suddenly alienated. Two weeks later, I went over to his house after he hadn’t come to school. When I walked into his room, I nearly vomited. Holden had taken his dad’s gun from it’s safe and put a bullet through his head. His blood and brains had splattered onto the screen of his computer. While I’m looking back on it, I realize now that he was attempting to get help online from one of those suicide prevention online sites. The screen showed that it never got through. There was an “Error 404” message on the screen.' I ran through the house looking for his parents. The next sight I received pushed me over the edge and made me vomit onto the floor. His mother and father were both shot through the head. They were still in bed, their blood soaking the sheets. The next few moments were a mass of blurry faces and unremembered names. I had called 911 and been brought home after my report. I stayed home for weeks, taking my classes online. I graduated with all of you, and for most of you, the year was normal.' The problems arose last week. I noticed a few of his closest friends have been dying. But not just dying, killing themselves. All of them had gone to message boards for suicide prevention and sent one message: “Error 404: server not found”. After sending the message, they killed themselves.' Now, I know how crazy this seems. But, I honestly didn’t believe myself until I started to receive messages from Holden. I know it was him. It was from someone who called themselves “Error 404” and he was talking about some of my favorite memories with Holden. I’m scared for my life and I no longer believe I’m safe. That’s why I’m reaching out. Please. Someone has to listen to me. If you believe me, email me back. I could use some help. ' ' Sincerely, Luke Abuello We thought at first he was crazy but he died recently. Suicide. Be careful if you see those "Error 404" messages. We are now. Category:Mental Illness Category:Computers and Internet Category:Ghosts